Dream of The Wood
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Waktunya untukmu menyusul sang ibu, nak. Bersiaplah untuk melihat indahnya surga." Pria yang memiliku rambut cepak dan berwarna hitam itu melangkah mendekati sosok sang anak yang kini nampak bergetar ketakutan. Bibirnya terus bergerak tanpa suara memanggil sang eomma yang ternyata sudah tak bernyawa/Cho Kyuhyun/Super Junior/Family


**Dream of the Wood**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun/Prince Marcus**

 **Other member SJ**

 **Prince Alexander (OC)**

 **Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

" _Eo-Eomma.." lirih seorang anak kecil ketika tubuhnya dikungkung oleh seorang wanita yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri._

 _Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang pria berbadan tegap tengah menatapnya nyalang. Bisa dilihat oleh kedua manik karamel bocah itu, pria tersebut sedang memegang dua buah senjata tajam yang tentunya berlumuran darah._

" _Waktunya untukmu menyusul sang ibu, nak. Bersiaplah untuk melihat indahnya surga." Pria yang memiliku rambut cepak dan berwarna hitam itu melangkah mendekati sosok sang anak yang kini nampak bergetar ketakutan. Bibirnya terus bergerak tanpa suara memanggil sang eomma yang ternyata sudah tak bernyawa._

 _Ketika benda tajam itu hendak terayun, sebuah tembakan mengenai tangannya. Ia berteriak kesakitan saat timah panas itu menembus kulit dan daging tangannya. Si pria menoleh dan dapat ia lihat tiga buah mobil mewah beserta orang-orang berjas hitam juga berkacamata hitam._

" _Jangan kau sentuh anakku."_

 _Suara perkelahian pun tak terelakan. Satu melawan tujuh orang sudah termasuk dengan sang tuan besar yang tadi memperingati pria itu untuk tidak menyentuhnya._

 _Anak kecil yang sedari tadi nampak bergetar karena ketakutan kini kesadarannya semakin menjauh. Walaupun samar ia masih bisa melihat sang ayah sedang bertarung melawan pria itu._

 _._

 _Sepasang kelopak mata nampak bergerak terbuka. Tak lama kelopak itu menampilkan sepasang kornea mata berwarna karamel teduh. Pandangannya nampak masih blur. Ia mengerjapkan mata itu agar semakin fokus. Bisa ia lihat langit-langit kamar yang nampak begitu mewah. Mata itu bergulir dan kemudian melihat sesosok pria paruh baya yang menatapnya lembut dan juga teduh._

" _Beristirahatlah lagi, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap pria tersebut sambil menutup kedua kelopak mata anak yang bernama Kyuhyun dengan tangan besarnya._

 _Kedua mata Kyuhyun terasa begitu berat. Kesadaran pun secara perlahan menghilang dan ia mulai terbuai dengan alam bawah sadarnya._

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Kyuhyun." Sapa seorang pelayan pria yang bertugas untuk membangunkan sang majikan kecilnya. Ia menyibakkan gorden yang belum terbuka menampilkan seberkas cahaya yang mengganggu tidur sang majikan.

"Tutup tirainya, Siwon-hyung."

Sang pelayan yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu menampilkan senyum hangatnya. Majikan mudanya ini sangat lucu. Tidurnya bergelung bak bayi yang sedang menikmati kenyamanan sebuah selimut berbahan sutra itu.

"Tidak bisa, Kyuhyun-ah. Kajja segera lah mandi dan bersiap. Hari ini jadwalmu padat sekali. Lebih baik bersiap dari sekarang." Siwon memanggil nama kecil Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia hanya seorang pelayan, namun sang majikan sendiri yang memintanya untuk memanggil dengan nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Meskipun canggung, tapi Siwon tetap menurutinya. Ia sudah menganggap pemuda dihadapannya itu seperti adiknya sendiri. Semenjak anak itu berumur lima tahun, ia sudah melayani sang pemuda.

Kim Kyuhyun. Seorang pemuda yang lahir dengan darah bangsawan mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia merupakan turunan langsung dari sang ayah yang merupakan anak dari kerajaan di Eropa tepatnya Inggris. Ayahnya yang bernama Pangeran Alexander menikahi ibunya yang merupakan keturunan asli Korea. Meskipun sang ibu bukan keturunan kerajaan, namun ia anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses yang mempengaruhi perekonomian di Korea, Kim Hyera. Dengan kata lain, Kim Kyuhyun anak blasteran yang memiliki dan seorang pangeran juga.

Ayah dan Ibunya lebih memilih tinggal di Korea. Meskipun sang ayah yang merupakan pewaris sah dari Kerajaannya, tapi ia menolak dan lebih memilih keluarga kecilnya hingga akhirnya ia menyerahkan tahta itu pada adik tirinya.

Penjagaan ketat layaknya pangeran tetap diterima oleh Kyuhyun. Mengingat hal itu selalu membuatnya kesal. Ia tidak dapat menikmati waktunya dengan baik. Banyak sekali tugas yang harus ia lakukan baik tugas sebagai seorang pangeran, pewaris perusahaan besar dan seorang mahasiswa.

"Siwon-hyung, bisakah hyung mengurangi jadwalku hari ini? Aku sungguh lelah. Baru semalam aku sampai Korea setelah seminggu lamanya berada di Inggris." Kyuhyun merajuk dengan Siwom yang masih setia memakaikan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Itu tugas Jungsoo-hyung. Dan hyung tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk hal itu." Tangan besar Siwon mengambil sepasang sepatu kets. Jadwal pertama Kyuhyun yaitu menghadiri mata kuliahnya di Universitas Kyunghee.

"Kenapa tugasku semakin hari semakin banyak." Gumam Kyuhyun dan tentu masih bisa didengar oleh Siwon dengan baik. Mengingat ia masih membantu pemuda itu untuk bersiap.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk." Setelah Kyuhyun mempersilahkan masuk, nampak seorang pria dengan pakaian yang sama seperti Siwon. "Ada apa, Donghae-hyung."

"Tuan Alexander memanggil Anda untuk segera turun. Sarapan pagi sudah selesai disiapkan." Pria bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat ketika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Siwon dan juga Donghae yang membawa perlengkapan sang tuan muda.

Mereka berdua menjabat sebagai bodyguard Kyuhyun selama di luar maupun di rumah. Ada dua orang lagi yang bertugas menjaganya, Lee Sungmin dan juga Tan Hangeng. Namun mereka berdua bersiap di samping mobil yang akan membawa Kyuhyun ke berbagai tempat.

"Selamat pagi, Daddy." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika ia sampai di ruang makan yang super luas. Berbagai hidangan tersaji diatasnya.

Sang ayah tersenyum dan membalas ucapan dari anak satu-satunya itu. "Selamat pagi juga, Kyuhyun-ah." Dengan pasih pria yang memiliki pengaruh kuat dimanapun itu memanggil nama anaknya. Ia jadi ingat dulu ketika pertama kali Kyuhyun lahir dan berdebat kecil dengan istrinya ketika akan memberi nama. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memiliki dua nama. Jika di Korea ia bernama Kim Kyuhyun dan jika berada di Inggris ia memiliki nama Pengeran Marcus.

"Daddy mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa sang ayah sudah berpakaian rapi dan juga resmi.

"Daddy akan ke Inggris. Prince of Cambridge atau lebih mudah kusebut kakekmu, ingin bertemu dengan Daddy. Mungkin bukan dalam waktu yang sebentar." Sang kepala keluarga memandang anak satu-satunya dengan sendu. "Berhati-hatilah selama daddy pergi. Siwon, Donghae, kuserahkan uri Kyuhyunie pada kalian berdua. Jaga dia baik-baik."

"Siap dilaksanakan, Tuan." Alexander tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ia sangat yakin dengan keputusannya untuk memilih mereka menjaga Kyuhyun. Karena ia yakin, mereka sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti adik mereka sendiri.

"Kalau begitu Daddy akan berangkat sekarang. Sampai nanti, Nak." Alexander mengecup puncak kepala anaknya baru saja berusia 16 tahun.

"Daddy berhati-hati juga."

Selepas kepergian sang ayah, Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang baru ia sentuh sedikit dengan pandangan tidak berminat. Selera makannya benar-benar hilang saat ini. Matanya bergulir menatap sebuah potret di mana ia sedang tersenyum lebar bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Kyuhyun tahu sang ibu kini sudah hidup tenang bersama Tuhan. Perusahaan yang merupakan warisan dari sang kakek, kini diurus oleh adik sepupu almarhum ibunya. Ia masih belum cukup umur untuk mengurusnya. Ditambah ia kini disibukkan dengan kegiatannya sebagai salah satu dari keturunan kerajaan.

"Eomma..."

 _ **T.B.C**_

Maaf malah publish Fict baru. Lagi mentok nulis UC, dan malah dapet ide lain gegara nonton trailer nya FF versus XIII.

Lagi masa penulisan fict lain, cuman pasti agak lama soalnya dapet ilhamnya suka sedikit-sedikit. :'D

Dan terima kasih banyak yang udah nge-review "Anak Hyung" review kalian pasti dibaca kok. Dan aku sangat menghargainya.

Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih atas apresiasinya. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita.

Zizi K.H


End file.
